Twins
by Ponella
Summary: After CHARL•I, WALL•E and EVE have twins! Rated T for someone running away and a BIG family conflict. A big step for WALL•E and EVE, and a journey of maturity for CHARL•I.... 200th WALL•E fanfic on here! NEW CHAPT. POSTED EVERY DAY! Chapt. 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **does this mean I've got the number of fanfics in the WALL•E fanfiction archive up to 200 fanfics? I know it does, so WOOT!!!

**Chapter One**

She couldn't believe the miracle of it. She was having _twins_. They didn't know the gender (girlbot or boybot), but she was happy with that.

"Naaames...?" WALL•E asked curiously. He had been shocked by the whole thing too, but he had gotten his fair share temper tantrums and tricks from CHARL•I and VEN-A, so nothing really surprised him anymore.

"Uhh... Boy, EVAN?" WALL•E nodded in agreement.

"Giiiirl, Buuuurneedeeeette" she knew he was naming the girl (if there was a girl) after his grandfather... which she let go, since she would've named a boybot after herself.

EVE felt a sudden electricity jolt through her bio-stasis chamber. The twins were obviously sucking up whatever charge she had left to get ready for the birth in a month. She giggled at her husband's dumbfounded expression and said "Energizing"

WALL•E smiled with his optics. He really loved EVE. It wasn't that he couldn't comprehend it, but his limited speech stopped him from spilling his heart out to her. '_She's beautiful, smart, dutiful... Am I missing something out here...?_' he thought.

Even though he could never properly tell her, he loved her with every fibre of his being.

**A/N: **Awwww.... I felt all soppy and romantic after writing that. It truly felt like writing the start of a nice romance novel or something! Anyways, 200 MARK!!! Tell everyone some of us are still sticking to this yellow bot, coz it might stir up some more updates of the other WALL•E fanfics!!

HAPPY DAY AFTER VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Look, I'm just gonna stop people asking 'how did EVE get pregnant?' or 'how did WALL•E and EVE 'do it'?' They used a USB cord that M-O gave EVE earlier that day coz he knew they were go out on a date that night. The ultimate blackmail...? Maybe, but it's still cool that EVE is pregnant. But it's even cooler that she's having twins!

Disclaimer: I do not own WALL•E, EVE, M-O, or any of the defective bots, Disney•Pixar does. I only own CHARL•I, Burnedette, EVAN, VEN-A, PIPPI Chaneli and BEN.

**Chapter Two**

"Well, EVE, it looks like the li'l guys are doin' fine" John said. He was one of the humans WALL•E had met on _The Axiom_, and he was a scientist. "'Nother 2 weeks and they'll be out"

A sudden shout of "Where's my little waste allocator?!" came from outside. WALL•E's mother had heard the news that she was going to be a grandmother in 2 weeks....

* * *

"How's Burn doin'?" EVE asked her mother-in-law, WALL•A.

"Well 'e's off weldin' summink, in'ne?" WALL•A said in her flawless London accent. "'e never stops, that one. I swear he needs a bleedin' hydraulics heck every five minutes at the rate 'e's goin'!"

"Yeah, WALL•E's pretty much the same, although he's been off work for the past 3 months to look after me and the twins" EVE said.

"He was so adorable when he was prototype... I can remember when 'e got _'is _first hydraulics check, 'e was whinin' like a factory machine!" WALL•A said, reminiscing.

EVE suddenly felt a harsh contraction. She knew then that the babies were coming premature...

**A/N: **I'M EVIL, I KNOW!!! I never meant for a premature birth... but it's a good plot twist! Actually, there _was _no plot to start with so it _is _the first plot in this fanfic! If you really think I'll let one/both of babies die, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?! Everyone knows I'm too much of a wimp to kill someone off! Anyways, it ain't over 'til the fat lady gets cancer!

P.S. Sorry if that last sentence offended anybody who has had cancer or knows somebody who had it and/or died from it. My aunt's still recovering from it (I think...), so I understand.


	3. New lives

**A/N: **Thanks to WhiteWingedWolf101 and KConn12 for all the support ^¬^ I really appreciate it, coz it's really the only thing that made me start writing this third chapter.

Also, KConn12, I love your WALL•E fanfic 'Viruses and Irony', plz update if you can and I will update twice in one day to make you update again XD

**Chapter Three – New lives**

"Eeeevaah... haaand" WALL•E said, pulling his shovel hand out of his wife's viper grip. It emerged, crushed and mangled. But he didn't notice _that_.

"C'mon darlin', push... or something ...Oh, where is John?" Mary shouted.

WALL•E's mother, WALL•A, was currently on the outside 'hyperventilating'; her power display was going up and down rapidly. "Where the 'ell is my Burn?"

Suddenly a large hover car came up beside her. M-O and BURN•E emerged from the car awkwardly because the model of hover car was not designed to hold the weight of a Microbe Obliterator and a BURN•E unit.

Suddenly, a harsh robotic scream came from the house and for a second in time everything was serene. Two new lives had been brought into the world. They rushed inside to see the little bundles of joy.

When John had finally came home, he smiled with what greeted him. He ran a full analysis on both EVE and the twins and sent the analysis' to his holo-computer at the labs to be decoded and saved to the RMC (robotics medical computer).

**A/N: **I'm not gonna tell ya what's coming next... You'll just have to wait. You're just lucky I feel like updating twice in one day, guys!


	4. Registering

**A/N: **Kinda the results of John's analysis. The next few chapters will be CHARL•I centric.

**Chapter Four - Registering**

Name: EVAN.

Name standing: **E**xtraterrestrial **V**egetation **A**tomic **N**anodroid.

Parental units: EVE probe 1 and WALL•E.

Growth state: **Droidling.**

Diagnosis: _EVAN is most like WALL•E. He is said to be WALL•E 2.0. He is very curious and fearless like WALL•E, and has already started playing with WALL•E's collections. He has a stable body temperature, and his treads and other appendages are functional._

_EVAN is pearl white like an EVE probe, but he is a WALL•E unit in shape. _

_Mother unit is hostile and protective of droidling, father unit is tidying up his collections..._

Name: Burnedette.

Name standing: None.

Parental units: EVE probe 1 and WALL•E.

Growth state: **Droidling.**

Diagnosis: _Burnedette is most like EVE. She has a strong sense of duty and morals, and is not afraid to speak her mind. She has a stable body temperature, and her gyroscopic locomotion sphere and other appendages are functional. Bio-Stasis Torso Chamber is functional._

_Burnedette is the same yellow colour as WALL•E, and she resembles both WALL•E and EVE in shape. She is almost an exact mix._

_Mother unit is hostile and protective of droidling, father unit is warbling happily._

**A/N: **WALL•E and EVE's droidlings! I came up with their names all by myself :D Next few chapters will be all CHARL•I centric since she hasn't had a part in this fanfic yet and she was s'posed to.


	5. CHARLI

**Chapter Five - CHARL****•I's opinion**

The young droidlings had yet to fully focus their optics. That would come in a month or two. Right now, they were simply content with their various noises.

EVAN warbled happily upon seeing his grandparents, waving his arms around gleefully.

Burnedette had fallen fast asleep after watching her father's favourite movie, '_Hello, Dolly!_', and Mary thought it was cute.

EVE was extremely low on energy that night, so the Captain told ordered her to sleep in tomorrow.

WALL•E had gone all around the colony warbling happily about the new arrivals. He had even spark-kissed M-O on the head!

CHARL•I, on the other hand, was upset that she had missed the delivery because of robo-school.

"Gooogy!" EVAN warbled. Any more warbling and he'd be a freakin' twonky...

EVE was floating in sleep mode.

Burnedette had taken her gyroscopic locomotion sphere and put it inside of herself, and clamped into sleep mode.

EVAN was rolling fast out of anyone's reach, bumping into things as he went. He had fully registered his treads, and now he was eager to use them.

CHARL•I went outside of her truck home and surveyed the surrounding area.

The sky was serene shades of pink and orange, the purple clouds dancing gracefully on a setting sun. On the ground lay several of her father's trinkets that had simply broken or rusted over time. Something caught her eye, and she zoomed in on it with curiosity. Right there, next to a park bench, was a trash can.

The words 'WALL•E + EVE' were crudely engraved into it.

CHARL•I giggled. Then, she had an epiphany...

**A/N: **Yay! Epiphany! Believe it or not, this was my first time describing a scene! In the next chapter it'll be my first time writing an epiphany...

For those of you who don't know what an epiphany is: It's a journey of mind and soul, awakening you to the facts and making you realize something important that, deep down, you knew.


End file.
